Surprise Guest
by BTRobsession
Summary: WARNING:MPREG birth. Logan isnt feeling that good. but when he is in the studio things take a turn for the worst. something he thoguht wasnt so serious turns out to be way worse and something he never expected. Kogan. i suck at summaries sorry.


**A/N: Ok before anyone continues let me warn you. this is an mpreg/ birth scene. i have no idea where this story came from. ok wait thats a lie i got inspired to write one after i read some other BTR stories similar to this. its also based off that show I didnt Know i was pregnent. anyway i didnt want to publish this because i think ppl will get grossed out or somthing and cuz i think this story sucks. but my friends told me to post it so i did. if i get too many negavtive comments i will delete it. so if you are intrested in the weird story then plz not well thats fine too. but i did warn ya. good luck.**

"Logan wake up" Kendall said while gently shaking me.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because we have to be at the studio in an hour. Now get up" he said.

I groaned again but got out of bed. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

To tell you the truth I wasn't in the mood to be singing and dancing today. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep. I didn't feel that good anyway. But I knew if I missed practice Gustavo would kill me. And I wanted to live. After I was done with my shower I examined myself in the mirror. I noticed I looked really tired. I felt some slight pressure in my stomach. I lifted up my shirt and placed a hand over my abdomen. My stomach seemed to extend outwards a little bit. I shrugged it off and climbed into the shower.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Carlos and James were talking and munching on a pop tart.

"Do you want one?" Kendall asked.

"No thanks. I don't feel that good" I said.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really tired" I said.

"Well maybe if you eat something you will feel better" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Yeah ok"

"Hey you gained a little weight " Carlos said.

I glared at him and quickly covered myself with my cardigan sweater.

"Aw babe its fine" Kendall said.

"No its not. I don't know how I managed to gain weight with all the exercising I've been doing." I said.

"Logie its fine" Kendall said.

"No its not. I'm not eating" I said.

"Yes you are" he said.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

Kendall placed a strawberry pop tart in front of me. Once the smell hit my nose, I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I gagged and pushed the plate away from me.

"Are you ok dude?" James asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I said before darting towards the bathroom.

I barely made it to the bathroom on time. I leaned over the toilet and emptied all the contents from my stomach. I ended up dry heaving after a while because I didn't have much in my stomach. After I was finished I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub.

"Are you ok Logie?"

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Yeah puking your guts out means you're fine" he said.

"Its just a little stomach bug. Its no big deal." I said.

He walked into the bathroom and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Maybe I should tell Gustavo that you cant come in today" Kendall said.

"No its ok. I feel a little better now" I said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to get worse" he said.

"No I'll be fine" I said.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. But I quickly backed away.

"How come you don't want to kiss me?" he asked.

"Because I just threw up and I'm not kissable" I said.

He chuckled and leaned in again, but I gave him my cheek instead. He sighed and stood up.

"Come on" he said while giving me his hand.

I took it and followed him into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. Even though I told Kendall I was feeling better, I wasn't. I still felt awful. Not only did I still feel nauseous, but my stomach started to hurt. I groaned and put a hand over my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"My stomach is bothering me" I said.

"That's it. I'm calling Gustavo right now" he said while pulling out his phone.

"No Kendall its ok. The pain went away" I said.

"But what if it comes back"

"It wont ok"

He sighed. "Ok"

"Hey guys lets go" James said.

Kendall nodded and stood up from the couch. I stood up as well, but doubled over when another pain hit my stomach. I sighed in relief when the guys didn't notice. I didn't want them to know I was in pain because I knew they would worry. So I hid it from them. But I was still a little worried myself.

I thought for sure when we arrived at the studio, that I would be feeling better, but I wasn't. The pain in my stomach seemed to be only getting worse.

"Dogs you're late" Gustavo said.

"Late? Its still early" Kendall said.

"Yeah why are we here so early anyway? I still need my beauty sleep" James said.

"Guys you're here this early because you have a lot of work to do" Kelly said.

We all groaned but quickly got to work. We went into the recording booth and put on the headphones. The music for Stuck came on. It was really hard for me to get the words out. My stomach was beginning to feel even worse. Finally after screwing up so many times, Gustavo gave us a five minute break. We left the recording booth and relaxed on the couches. Even from where I was, I could still smell Gustavo's coffee. I gagged and covered my mouth with my hand. Kendall, James and Carlos gave me a worried look.

After our break was over, Kelly came to get us. Usually I wouldn't have noticed Kelly's perfume. But now since was nose was really sensitive, I could smell it. And it was really strong. I took a few deep breaths to keep me from throwing up again.

"Are you ok Logie?" Kendall asked.

I nodded and continued to follow Kelly. We sang a few more songs, then it was off to see what Mr. X had in store for us. He had so much planned for us as well. We had to learn these new moves and they were pretty difficult, especially for me. I ended up screwing up more then usual. After an hour of dancing, I couldn't do it anymore. My body was begging for rest. Not only was I really tired, but the pain in my stomach was becoming more intense, and coming back frequently. I was relieved when Mr. X had to speak to Gustavo about something.

"I'll be back later. Keep practicing" Mr. X said before he left the studio.

I sighed in relief and walked over to the wall. I leaned against it then slid down to the floor. Kendall noticed me and walked over. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"I'm really tired. I want to go home" I said.

"I know babe. Just hang in there" he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't hang in anymore. My stomach felt like it was on fire, and only getting worse. I wanted to tell Kendall I was in pain, but I didn't want him freaking out. So I just had to grin and bear it.

"Hey we should keep practicing before Mr. X comes back" James said.

"Come on Logie" Kendall said.

I nodded and stood up. We continued to practice, but I couldn't do it. I kept slowing everyone down. I clutched my stomach when a sharp intense pain ran through it. But unlike previous pains, this one lasted for about a few minutes. I shrugged it off and continued dancing. A few minutes later the pain returned, causing me to double over and scream.

"Logie are ok?" Kendall asked while rushing over to me.

I let out another scream and fell to my knees. Kendall kneeled down next to me and laid me down gently in his lap.

"Logie what's wrong?" he asked.

I let out another scream and clutched my stomach tightly.

"K-Kendall…its hurts" I said.

"What does?" he asked.

"My s-stomach. Please Kendall help me" I said with tears in my eyes.

He rubbed my forehead soothingly. "Everything's going to be ok Logie. I'm gonna go find Gustavo and Kelly"

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't leave me. Please Kendall I need you" I said

"Ok I'm not going anywhere. But you need help" he said.

I shut my eyes and squeezed his hand when another pain washed over my body. My eyes shot open when I felt something pop and gush out, seeping through my pants.

"Logan you're bleeding!" Carlos said.

I looked down to see that my pants were soaking wet. A puddle of blood and a clear liquid formed around me. I screamed when I felt another pain hit my stomach.

"Oh my god. Logie what do I do?" Kendall asked.

"Help me" I said.

I screamed again and held on to Kendall's hand tighter. I suddenly felt the strong urge to push. I gave into my body's urges and bore down. I gasped when I felt something rather large move down.

"Kendall something's coming out of me" I said.

"What do you mean something's coming out?" he asked.

"I don't know. I feel something" I said.

"What do I do?" Kendall asked.

"Check what it is" I said.

"But Logie….."

"Just do it. Please Kendall it hurts and I'm scared" I said with tears rolling down my face.

He nodded and turned to James and Carlos.

"James I need you to get me some towels. Carlos go and find Gustavo and Kelly" Kendall said.

James and Carlos didn't move, just stared at Kendall and I with shocked expressions.

"Move!" Kendall said.

Carlos and James quickly snapped out of it and left the studio. Kendall turned back to me.

"Logie everything is going to be ok. Just relax and hang on" he said.

"It hurts Kendall. Its hurts so much" I said.

"I know babe. But you need to relax" he said.

I nodded and did my best to relax. I took a few deep breaths to help with the pain. A few minutes later James returned with some towels.

"Thanks" Kendall said while taking a towel from James.

"What else do you need?" James asked.

"Just stay here and help Logan relax" Kendall said.

James nodded and kneeled beside me. I felt another sharp pain and I grabbed James hand, squeezing it hard.

"Logie just relax ok. I'm going to check you" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Kendall placed a towel over my waist, completely covering my lower half. He carefully removed my pants and boxers. Then he gently spread my legs.

"Oh my god" Kendall whispered.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Logan, I think you're having a baby" he said.

"Wait Logan's pregnant?" James asked.

"No I cant be. Its physically impossible" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't know! This isn't normal!" I snapped.

I squeezed James hand harder and screamed when another pain shot through my stomach. The urge to push returned.

"Kendall, I need to push" I said.

"What! No you cant. Not here. Can you hold it in a little longer?" Kendall asked.

"No I need to. This baby is coming now" I said.

Kendall fell back and started laughing hysterically. "This isn't happening. This is all a dream"

I let out a groan when I felt another contraction pain.

"James help me" I said.

"Uh…um…..I don't know what to do" he said.

I started crying. "Please James do something. It hurts"

James quickly stood up and went over to Kendall. Kendall was holding his knees and rocking back and forth mumbling to himself. I have never seen him this scared before. Usually he could handle just about anything life threw at him, but this time was different.

"Snap out of it dude" James said as he slapped Kendall across the face.

Kendall shook his head. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Logan is in labor and giving birth. You need to help him" James said.

"I don't know what to do! I'm not ready to be a dad!" Kendall screamed.

James quickly slapped Kendall in the face again.

"Look whether you're ready or not, this baby is coming" James said.

"B-but James…."

James grabbed Kendall by his shoulders. "You can do this ok"

Kendall took a deep breath. "I can do this"

James kneeled by me again and grabbed my hand. Kendall grabbed another towel, then positioned himself between my legs.

"Ok Logie I can see the head. But you need to push" Kendall said.

I nodded and bore down. After a few seconds I couldn't do it anymore.

"Logan you need to hold it a little longer" Kendall said.

"I-I…c-cant" I sobbed.

"Yes you can Logie. Do it for me" he said.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. The pain was horrible. I have never felt pain like this in my whole life. Hockey injuries could never compare to this. I stopped pushing to catch my breath. After a few minutes, another contraction hit and I screamed.

"Come on babe push!" Kendall said.

I screamed again and pushed. I could feel the baby's head getting closer to emerging.

"Kendall I cant do it" I said.

"Yes you can Logie. You're almost there" Kendall said.

"But you're not going to want this baby. You said so yourself that you're not ready. I cant do this alone" I sobbed.

"But you're not going to be alone. I'm going to be with you every step of the way" he said.

"Y-you promise"

He gave me a kiss on the lips. "I promise"

I started pushing again when I felt another contraction. I could feel tears roll down my face because the pain was so bad. I stopped pushing to catch my breath.

"Kendall, Gustavo and Kelly are busy in a meeting" Carlos said as he entered the studio.

Kendall ignored Carlos and continued to help me.

"Whoa! What's wrong with Logan?" Carlos asked as he ran over to us.

"He's having a baby" James said.

"What! That's so…..so….awesome! Does it hurt?" Carlos asked.

"No not at all. Of course it does you idiot. Why the hell do you think I'm screaming?" I snapped.

"Sorry" Carlos said quietly.

I groaned when I felt another contraction shoot across my stomach.

"Contraction?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…I need …to push" I panted.

"Ok push Logie!" Kendall said.

"Ooh I want to see" Carlos said.

"No!" I screamed.

James quickly grabbed Carlos by his shirt and pulled him back.

"It hurts Kendall. Its hurts so fucking much" I said.

"I know Logie, but its almost over. Just push as hard as you can" Kendall said.

I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might. I gasped when I felt the baby's head come out.

"Good the heads out. Just a few more pushes and its all over" Kendall said.

"I cant do it anymore. I'm too tired" I said.

"Logan you can do this ok. I promise just a few more pushes and it will be over" Kendall said.

"You promise"

"I promise. Now push!"

I nodded and pushed as hard as I could. I groaned when I felt the baby move further down and feeling one shoulder move free, then the other.

"Come on Logie you're almost there. One more big push" Kendall said.

I screamed and pushed one last time. The baby slid out in a rush and into Kendall's arms. A few seconds later a cry filled the room.

"James get me some more towels" Kendall said.

James quickly stood up and ran to get another towel.

"What can I do?" Carlos asked.

"Call 911" Kendall said.

Carlos nodded and went to call. Kendall gently placed the baby on my chest.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"It's a girl. We have a little girl Logie" Kendall said.

"A girl" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Logie" Kendall said before giving me a kiss on the lips.

James returned a few minutes later with more towels. He handed me a towel and I gently wrapped my new daughter in it.

"An ambulance is on the way" Carlos said.

Kendall nodded. "Thanks guys for helping. I really appreciate it"

"No need to thank us dude. What are friends for" James said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"It's a girl" I said.

"Congratulations" James said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

"She's so tiny" Carlos said.

"She didn't feel like it coming out" I said.

"What are we going to name her?" Kendall asked.

I looked down at my daughter. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her cheeks had a little pink tint to them.

"I like the name Lily" I said.

"Its perfect" Kendall said before giving me a kiss.

"I wonder what your moms going to think" Carlos said.

"She's gonna kill me she finds out" Kendall said.

"Kendall relax. Your moms not going to kill you" I said.

"No, but Gustavo might" James said.

"He wont right?" I asked.

"Logan this is Gustavo we're talking about here" James said.

I groaned. "We are so dead"

"We don't know that. Gustavo might be ok with all this. We will just find out when he gets here" Kendall said.

As if on cue Gustavo and Kelly walked into the studio.

"Guys we heard screaming. Is everything…." Kelly started.

She gasped and dropped all of her paper work. Gustavo's eyes widened and he dropped his coffee.

"Is that…a b-baby?" Kelly asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Where did you dogs get a baby?" Gustavo asked.

"Logan had it a few minutes ago" Carlos said.

"Logan had a baby. How did that happen?" Kelly asked.

"Probably when him and Kendall had…." Carlos started.

James quickly cupped Carlos's mouth so no one could hear what he was about to say.

"So let me get this straight. We leave you boys for a few minutes and in that time Logan has a baby" Gustavo said.

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened" Kendall said.

Kelly walked over and kneeled down beside me. She reached out but I quickly held my daughter tighter to my chest.

"Please don't take her away from me. I love her so much" I said.

"Logan I'm not going to take your baby away. But I need to get you some help" Kelly said.

"An ambulance is on the way now" Kendall said.

Kelly nodded and stood up. She then walked back over to Gustavo.

"Boys look. I know you want to keep this baby, but you cant" Gustavo said.

"No please. I can take care of her and still be in the band. Please don't make me give her up" I said.

Gustavo sighed and looked at Kelly. Kelly nodded her head slowly.

Gustavo sighed again. "Fine you can keep the baby. But I'm still expecting you to work"

"Thank you so much" I said.

"Yeah whatever. Kelly get me another coffee and an aspirin" Gustavo said before leaving the studio.

Kelly rolled her eyes and left with Gustavo.

"So that went well" Kendall said.

I yawned. "Yeah"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

A few hours later, after Lily and I were examined, I was sitting in a hospital room holding my new daughter. Kendall walked in and smiled. I smiled back and motioned for him to come closer. He walked over and sat next to me.

"She is so adorable" Kendall said.

I smiled. "Yeah she is"

"She has your eyes" he said.

"And your hair" I said.

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Does your mom know?" I asked.

"Yeah I just talked to her a few minutes ago. She wasn't mad at all. She just didn't like the fact that she was already a grandma at her age" Kendall said.

I chuckled and snuggled Lily closer to my chest. She wiggled and then fell asleep. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Kendall"

"Hmm"

"Do you think we're ready for this kind of responsibility?" I asked.

"Of course we are Logie, I mean it will be difficult to be in a band and trying to raise a baby. But we can do it" Kendall said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too Logie"

Lily wiggled in my arms and I looked down.

I kissed her gently on the head. "I love you too baby girl. So much"


End file.
